


Zevran, mi amor

by galapagos



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles staring my warden, Sybil Amell, and her beloved Zevran. Written for Zevran Week 2015 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zevran, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Original posts [here](http://sane-cat-lady.tumblr.com/post/114455933814/amell-slipped-her-hand-into-zevrans-giving-it-a), [here](http://sane-cat-lady.tumblr.com/post/114616127979/promt-youre-not-a-cat-youre-a-rat-he), [here](http://sane-cat-lady.tumblr.com/post/114642021559/i-just-wonder-why-you-have-always-turned-down-my), and [here](http://sane-cat-lady.tumblr.com/post/114867717984/amell-sat-with-her-head-in-her-hands-elbows) . The first bit is a bonus scene I added later.

“What do I do?” Sybil wrung her hands.

“Why are you asking me? Why not Leliana or even Morrigan?” Alistair was panicking

Sybil snorted softly, “Morrigan knows less about romance than you and Leliana’s ideas tend to be over the top. Besides, you’re a man right? You don’t have any insights into how a woman could let you know she’s interested?”

“Well…. Ok, fine. I’ll help you but only because you’re my best friend.”

“I’m your only friend.” She teased.

“Ouch. That was uncalled for.” He cleared his throat. “Thing one: Being nice is always good. Being nice like not picking on the friend to agreed to help you hit on a certain slippery Antivan.”

“Now _that_ was uncalled for.” Sybil elbowed him. “I don’t just want to hit on him, I want to let him now I’m interested. Politely. Seriously.”

“I don’t know why this is so hard,” Alistair grumbled. “He’s been fawning over you since he failed to _kill_ you.”

“Oh, that. That was a while back. Zevran is a good man. But I want him to know I’m serious, I don’t just want something physical…” Sybil started to blush.

Alistair sighed. “You just have to tell him, there’s no secret or magic trick. You can wait for the right moment, but you’ll still have to tell him eventually.”

“Oh, like you’re going to tell Morrigan you think she’s gorgeous? Scary and evil but gorgeous? Or how about the lovely young lady we met not so long ago in Redcliffe? Miss Cousland? I’m glad she came with us.” Sybil was deflecting she knew, but she couldn’t help it.

“I’m starting to think I should have left you in the wilds with the sneaky witch family.”

“You’d die without me my little Alibear.” Sybil cooed and gave him a side hug. She didn’t know if she had any siblings, she’d been so lonely in the Circle. Alistair filled that gap in her life. She felt she filled the same gap in his.

“Haha. But you’ll help me when I find a lady I, um, admire?” He asked more seriously.

“Of course. My advice is flowers, specifically roses. Actually, a single red rose. Very romantic and will go very well with your handsome prince vibe.” Sybil was grinning. Sometimes you just needed a friend to tell you what you already knew.   

 

****

 

Sybil slipped her hand into Zevran’s, giving it a small squeeze.

“Alistair and I are friends. Just friends, nothing more.”

“But I thought…” The assassin trailed off, uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

She smiled and shook her head, still holding his hand. Zevran stepped closer, reaching out to softly brush her face with his fingertips. “Then?”

“You’re the only one I’m interested in.”

He looked shocked, but then broke into a wide grin. “This, I think I can handle.” He tilted her face down slightly and kissed her.

When they broke apart, she took a small step back so she could look at him. Sybil was holding both Zevran’s hands. “We should go, we have to go to the Circle now.” A cloud shifted and the early morning light illuminated his hair, making her smile widen.

“Of course, my love. You shall be alright, returning to the Circle?” His slight frown made her heart leap. She let go of one hand so she could brush his hair away from his face.

“With you, I could do anything.”

 

****

 

“He just stood there watching the cat eat his birthday cake and all he could say was ‘You’re not a cat. You’re a rat.’ He wouldn’t even stop the little beast or let me do it, he was always so sloppy over cats.” Sybil finished her story and watched as her friends laughed. Except for Morrigan. Though Morrigan looked like she wanted to smile.

“Did that really happen?” Alistair asked giggling. “He really let the cat eat is all?”

“It did!  And he did! I love cats too, but really that was too much.” Sybil shook her head smiling. “Poor Anders. Maybe I can introduce you when we get to the Circle, if he hasn’t tried to run away again.”

“You told your story very well, mi amor.” Zevran said sidling up next to her so he could hold her hand.

“What does that mean?”

“That you are a good story teller.” He grinned rakishly.

Sybil elbowed him lightly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. What does ‘mi amor’ mean?”

“My love.” Zevran replied softly in her ear. Then he give her a soft kiss on the cheek and ran off to scout the path ahead.

Sybil turned bright pink.

“My love.” She whispered, grinning.

 

****

 

Sybil sat with her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. The image of what had happened in the Circle flooded her mind’s eye. She couldn’t shake them. The abominations, the corpses littering the floor killed and emptied for their blood. It was too much. That had been her home, those were people she knew. Poor Cullen, who thought she was a demon come to torture him. Then the Fade. Maker, it was the stuff of nightmares.

Zevran slipped his arm around her, comforting her. “I am here,” he whispered and held held her tight. Maker, after what had happened to him in the Fade he was comforting her. He began singing softly. It sounded like a lullaby though it was in Antivan. She turned to face him and relaxed against him and let herself cry.

 

****

 

“I just wonder why you have always turned down my invitations.” Zevran asked softly, he honestly sounded a little embarrassed.

Sybil felt her face drain of color, she hoped he would take this the right way and not be offended or scared off. “I don’t want something just physical, I wanted to take it slow and…” She sighed and told him the truth as simply and plainly as she could. “Knowing where you come from, I didn’t want to take advantage of you. You’re a person and you deserve respect.” Sybil always had a sneaking suspicion her ex-Crow didn’t think very highly of himself. Maker, at least she hoped he was hers.

He stared at her, mouth slightly open. Zevran grabbed her hands roughly. “This… This is true?”

Sybil nodded, she wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

“Mi amor, luz de mi vida.” He murmured putting his face onto her hands. She didn’t know what all that meant but she felt a hot tear drip onto one of her hands. She kissed the back of his head gently then lifted his face up to look at him.

She looked into his beautiful, brown eyes. He looked... happy, despite the tears. Sybil brushed away the silent tears running down his face and kissed each cheek tracing the their salty path.

“Mi amor.” She leaned and whispered in his ear before scooping him up in a big hug. One Zevran fiercely returned.

“You’re alright with what I said?” She asked without letting him go.

“Oh yes, you… just surprised me.” He admitted, his face still buried in her shoulder.

“You’re sure?” She asked pulling away to look at him again. His voice sounded rough.

“I am quite sure, yes.” He smiled and stroked her cheek. “I’m sorry, I have first watch. I… I should go.”

 


End file.
